bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Massive Ornary Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)/Strategies
Add strategies to defeat the MOABs below. Tips *If unlocked, use M.O.A.B Maulers to pile on M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs. *Don't use darts against M.O.A.Bs, unless using Monkey Aces and Super Monkeys. *M.O.A.Bs are considerably easier to pop than B.F.Bs, though they are still quite troublesome. *It is easier to put 6 M.O.A.B. Maulers with a Jungle drums for an increased fire rate and for no need for Road spikes to pop the blimp. Strategy #1 *It is recommended that you unlock the M.O.A.B Mauler upgrade for Bomb Towers, it only requires Rank 17. *Use Super Monkeys to help. *Set Bomb Towers' target priority to Strongest so it targets M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs. *If you have any Mortar Towers start aiming them near the entrance(s) after round 45. *Once you have multiple super monkeys, set the priorities of half of them to Strongest and the other half to First, so you can take out the ones closest to the exit and weaken the B.F.B/M.O.A.B's. As said above, use multiple M.O.A.B Maulers to increase max damage. Freeze Towers, Monkey Beacons, and Glue Gunners help slowing down the Bloons. When popping M.O.A.Bs, explosives tend to do more damage. Sharp attacks such as darts, spikes (except MOAB-SHREDR Spikes), and tacks are not recommended. MOAB Maulers are best to deal with lots of MOABs and BFBs. Strategy #2 If you have enough money, buy lots of bomb towers and set their priorities to 'strong' and upgrade to M.O.A.B. Maulers and at round 46, it should have a powerful explosive effect and the M.O.A.B. should be destroyed with a few hits. You can also try them in Sandbox Mode. Strategy #3 Works best on BTD5 Use some sort of corrosive glue to corrode the bloons inside the MOAB once it releases its Ceramic Bloons. If you are on BTD5, use MOAB Assassin Ability from the Bomb Tower or MOAB Takedown Ability from the Monkey Buccaneer. The towers that you want to attack the MOAB should be set to Target Priority: Strong. Get a Super Monkey Storm Beacon in case a fatal error occurs. Futile towers include Dart Monkey (except Super Monkey Fan Club in BTD5), Tack Shooter (except Blade Maelstorms), Boomerang throwers (except Glaive Lord, Lightsaber Thrower and Turbo Charge), Ice Tower, Buccaneer, Monkey Ace (except Spectre, NevaMiss Targeting and Ground Zero Ability when the bloons seem like getting away), Monkey Apprentice, Glue Gunner (except a corrosively upgraded one, Bloon Liquefier, in BTD5, is best). Strategy #4 Use 2+ Cripple MOABs to slow them down. Next you will need 1+ Bloon Liquefier's and 1+ Glue Strikers. A Ice Tower with Viral Frost might be quite useful if it is placed at the middle sections end of the track. 2+ M.O.A.B. Assassin's will be a huge help. 2+ Sun Gods and 3+ Monkey Buccaneer's and you will find it easy to defeat even huge bunches of Bloons. Note: Rays of Doom will help a lot. Strategy 5 Use MOAB Assassin, then have some Super Monkeys or upgrade Monkey Apprentices ready to deal with MOAB's childrens. Strategy #6 MOAB Maulers followed by a Bloon Liquefier+Splatter. This glues every ceramic and they are popped in 1.823 seconds. Strategy #7 Lots of Glaive Lords placed in a good position can take care of a MOAB easily. Strategy #8 Start off with some MOAB Maulers at the beginning of the track to take the MOAB down to ceramic bloons, then put 2 tempest tornado's at the end. It costs lots of money, but you can still try this in Sandbox Mode. Strategy #9 *Cost: Medium-high *Works best on Medium/Hard. BTD5 Use at least 2 MOAB Maulers set to 'Strong" and a Spike Factory with MOAB-SHREDR Spikes (placed not too far from the Maulers to help them in case the MOAB escapes) to damage the MOAB. If you have enough money, use Cripple MOAB set to 'Strong' to pause off until the MOAB gets destroyed. Then, use Semi-Automatic Rifles or Bloon Dissolver/Liquefier with Bloon Impact to pop it's children. BTD4 Do the above except you replace MOAB SHREDR Spikes with Spike Storm, Bloon Impact with 1 or 2 Mortar Battery, and Bloon Dissolver/ Semi-Automatic Rifle with Tempest Tornado. You cannot use Sniper Monkeys for this one for obvious reasons. Strategy 10 Any Non-Z.O.M.G. Bloon can be destroyed by the Monkey Ace's Special Ability. In fact, it can destroy unlimited bloons! Strategy 11 Consider piling them with 2-4 Dart Monkeys, and spam the ability. They should also easily clean up the mess left behind. Strategy 12 The Monkey Buccaneer's Special Ability can easily destroy a M.O.A.B. Strategy 13 One B.A.D.S., or two Rocket Launchers, can easily destroy a M.O.A.B., but you may want to use it along with a Super Monkey to clean up the mess on harder maps. Strategy 14 One Cripple MOAB (4/1) and another 0/1 Sniper Monkey can easily destroy a MOAB. (only works in Beginner or Intermediate tracks) Strategy 15 One MOAB Assassin and a 4/2 Glue Gunner can easily take care of a MOAB. Strategy 16 (Requires Tack Awesomiser, only likely to work about once, requires a special agent) A bloonberry bush with full thorn capacity can deal up to 400 damage to a MOAB that runs over it, leaving other towers to mop up the 216 remaining life. Preferrably, 4 MOAB maulers should crush the MOAB after it has been damaged sufficiently, then an Arctic Wind should hold the Ceramics that appear still. Strategy 17 Using Tack Sprayers along with Bloon Liquefiers can destroy MOAB easily. Strategy 18 Bloon Annihilation Ability can destroy an many moabs and bfbs easily Strategy 19 When you get to round 39, start saving up for a 0-3 super monkey. Then upgrade to 2-3, this will deal with all moabs until round 50. Strategy 20 Tested iPhone version 5 only. Instead run a kill zone built around glaive lords (start with a few just at glaive riccochet) and ice towers boosted to ice shards, wrapped with bomb towers upgraded to cluster bombs. With a monkey fort in the middle, about 3 of each of these with maybe 4 on the cluster bombs will actually chew up BFB's, not just MOABs, not to mention making short work of anything else coming through. At least one glue gunner as well. Before getting radar, a ninja near the tail of the killzone mops up the odd balloon and gives some hit vs. camos. his seems like a better setup vs. sub-MOAB class, but seems to do so much damage it doesn't matter. Strategy 21 Use 2/3 Sniper Monkeys accompanied by some MOAB Maulers. Strategy 22 Use a Bloonsday Device. Expensive, but it can take out large amounts of MOABs and BFBs. Strategy 23 Destroy it with Road Spikes. (Definitely not recommended.) Strategy 24 This was tested on regular Bloons Tower Defense 5 on The Rink. Get a 4/1 Sniper Monkey, then the M.O.A.B. will be popped before you can see the whole thing. Have a Glaive Lord or a Super Monkey ready because when the M.O.A.B. is popped it will turn into many blue bloons, and the 4/1 Sniper Monkey doesn't fire very fast. Another way is to have the 4/1 Cripple MOAB Sniper, and a 2/3 sniper. This is expensive, but it works quite nicely. Strategy 25 This is very easy. Use one Laser Cannon to destroy an M.O.A.B into a normal bloon. Use two if the player wants to destroy the M.O.A.B completely. Strategy 26 Use Technological Terror's. Strategy 27 Put an MOAB Assassin next to a Bloonchipper 4/2. Use the ability near an MOAB, and the Bloonchipper will suck Ceramic Bloons. Strategy 28 Use a TOTMG, preferably a maxed-out one because it can stop infinite MOABs. Strategy 29 Here are some towers that can pop towers easily. One common thing about them is their fast firing speed, or general popping power. MOAB Mauler Well, it WAS MADE to maul MOABs. It's explosions do 10x damage to the MOAB-class bloons, And they work best against grouped MOAB-class bloons. MOAB Assassin Assassinate the MOAB. It's ability can destroy a full MOAB or a BFB layer. It also does 1000 damage to the ZOMG, so getting some of these will never be a bad idea. Tack Sprayer Despite it's pierce and popping power is low, it's MOAB popping power and Ceremic popping power is better than the Ring of Fire. Super Monkey Due to it's fast firing speed, Super Monkey is one of the best options for MOABs. Dartling Gun Due to it's fast firing speed and it's upgrades, (Ray of Doom, Laser Cannon, Hydra Rocket Pods) It is very good against MOABs. Cripple MOAB The Cripple MOAB upgrade for the Sniper Monkey is very, very helpful against MOAB-class bloons. MOAB-SHREDR spikes It does SUPER amounts of damage to the MOAB-class bloons, and it will be helpful to crak the ceremic layers too. Spectre It has MOAB popping power, AND bloon popping power. One of the best ways to deal with single MOABs. Road Spikes Use them on the MOAB, Do some damage that can help your defence. Category:Strategies